1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest, and more particularly to a headrest for use in a vehicle and comprises an entertainment system which is arranged to electrically link to an external electronic appliance so that a user is capable of operating the external electronic appliance through the entertainment system or vice versa.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional vehicle, such as a car, has a car seat headrest installed on the car seat. A conventional headrest for a car seat usually comprises a head pillow and two parallel supporting rods downwardly extended from the head pillow to slidably engage with two retention slots of the car seat. Usually, the distance between the two supporting rods of the head rest must match with a distance between the two retention slots of the car seat.
In addition, most cars are modified to build a LCD screen at the rear side of the head rest for entertainment purpose. However, since most LCD screen is pre-installed into the headrest of the car seat, its functions are fairly limited. For example, a built-in LCD screen may only display certain multimedia materials, such as movies, retrieved from predetermined multimedia players, such as a built-in DVD player, or a portable DVD player. Other than playing movies or videos, the LCD screen mentioned above has little function.
One disadvantage of this existing vehicle head rests is that the LCD screen is inadequate to accommodate current entertainment or multimedia needs. More specifically, most people now have at least one portable communication or information processing device. For example, almost every person has at least one cellular phone and many people have laptop computers. When they are sitting in a car as passengers, the existing LCD displays for displaying movies simply cannot suit their need. Those passengers may want to utilize the LCD displays to perform more tasks than just simply watching movies.
Furthermore, the users of the LCD screens may want to utilize them for displaying what they are doing with their personal electronic communication devices. For example, when a passenger wants to share a particular photo stored in his laptop computer with other passengers, he may want to link his laptop computer with the LCD screens built-in in the car so that every passenger sitting in the car can observe the photo simply by looking at the LCD screens positioned in front of them. Conventional LCD screens for car seat headrests fail to perform such function.